DM5: The Cistern
The Cistern is the fifth deathmatch level of Quake. This level is named for a room that is nearly submerged in Water being a control point of the map. Platforms surround the upper floor which allow for quick access around the level, plus a Teleporter system quickly links opposite sides of the map. The Rocket Launcher is located behind a Door that requires the player rush down a platform and press a Button before getting through the locked door. This map is rather unpopular due to the difficulty of getting the Rocket Launcher as another player could easily control the Door from the upper platforms. However, it does still manage to get more attention than DM1: Place of Two Deaths due to containing nearly all the Weapons in the game, lacking only the Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Spawn Locations * Alcove next to Small 'Water' Pit. * Second floor platform of Three Column Room near doorway leading to corridor between Small 'Water' Pit and Large 'Water' Pit. * Just outside Door of '' Door Room''. * Middle of Large 'Teleporter' Room. * Top of staircase of Three Column Room. * Bend of second floor platform of Three Column Room. Important Item Locations Weapons * Nailgun - Beside wall across from doorway on first floor of Large 'Water' Pit. * Super Nailgun - At bend of second floor platform of Three Column Room. * Grenade Launcher - In alcove next to Small 'Water' Pit. * Rocket Launcher - Inside Locked 'Door' Room. * Thunderbolt - On alcove in '' Water Room''. Powerups * Pentagram of Protection - On alcove in '' Water Room''. * 100 Health - Inside Locked 'Door' Room. * Yellow Armor - Between middle column and column farthest from hole on first floor in Three Column Room. Room-By-Room Summarization Three Column Room * Yellow Armor between middle column and column farthest from hole on first floor. * Super Nailgun at bend of second floor platform. * Shells on second floor platform on wall nearby Small 'Teleporter' Room. * Nails beside column closest to hole on first floor. * Nails at bend of second floor platform. * Rockets under second floor platform on first floor. * Two 15 Health on second floor platform near doorway leading to corridor between Small 'Water' Pit and Large 'Water' Pit. * Hole in corner across from doorway on first floor leading to Small 'Water' Pit allows for access to '' Water Room''. Small Water Pit * Grenade Launcher in alcove next to Water pit. * Shells and Nails in corridor heading towards Door. * Nails on second floor pathway overlooking pit. * Rockets in Water pit. * 2 Cells beside wall across from staircase. * 25 Health in alcove next to Water pit. 'Water' Room * Pentagram of Protection on alcove. * Thunderbolt on alcove. * Shells behind pillar closest to alcove. * Cells on alcove. * 15 Health behind middle pillar. Large Water Pit * Nailgun beside wall across from doorway on first floor. * Nails beside wall across from doorway on first floor. * Rockets on third floor platform in middle of room. * 25 Health on bend of third floor platform at entrance to room. * Button on second floor platform opens Door of Locked 'Door' Room directly across from the Button. Locked Door Room * 100 Health inside room. * Rocket Launcher inside room. * Door able to be opened from inside, from outside opened by Button in Large 'Water' Room across from Door. Small Teleporter Room * 25 Health beside left corner when looking in from doorway. * Teleporter in middle of room leads to Large 'Teleporter' Room. Large Teleporter Room * Shells beside wall nearby torch. * Two 15 Health beside wall opposite torch. * Teleporter at back center of room leads to Small 'Teleporter' Room. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:1996-6 Quake levels Category:QuakeEd levels